


A boat caper

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: The Doctor and Sharon arrive in London, 1845 for the annual boat race between Oxford and Cambridge. But something isn't right. Is it an innocent mistake or is something else going on.





	A boat caper

`there we are 1845 England` in all fairness I thought we were going to land on a different planet, but after this rocky ride I thought perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to do,  
`Cool I think, why 1845? ` the doctor grabbed his brown coat and sprinted towards the door,  
`Ah but it isn’t just any day in 1845, its march 15th. The date of the university boat race` I’ve never seen anybody so excited about a boat race. Alien or not surely there is something he is more excited about,  
`Right so we go from present day Devon to England 1845 for a boat race` he looked at me like it was a problem. Leaving the tardis we had parked right by the British museum; parking obviously was no issues for the doctor, and it made the blue box easier to find. Walking through the Victorian streets of London was something else. Having loved the clothing Victorian clothing, I couldn’t help but stare at the amazing dresses the ladies wore. And then it suddenly came to mind what me and the doctor were wearing and how out of place we looked,  
`Doctor shouldn’t we have changed or something. I mean I don’t think they had converse trainers in the Victorian time` it didn’t bother him at all as we kept walking,  
`Nah don’t worry about it, come on the race will start soon` he grabbed my hand and started to run. All this for a boat race. I didn’t realise how far it was from the museum down to Putney bridge where the race was starting, luckily we got the train and we arrived at the bridge just before the race started, the doctor being overly excited found us a spot in the middle of the bridge,  
`Look there he is, number 3 William henry Milman` I wasn’t sure which one he was pointing at as they all looked the same to me,  
`Do you know him? ` both teams were almost ready to go,  
`Not personally no but I`ve watched all his races, he`s brilliant. He doesn’t win this race but oh he gives it his all` men and their sports, I will never understand it all. The race had started and we had already started walking to Chiswick bridge along the Thames, the doctor could barely take his eyes away from the racers I had to pull him out of the way of people who tried to walk by without walking into him, he was like a child at Christmas, I couldn’t help but smile at him. As we came to Chiswick bridge I noticed a group of people standing by the bridge watching the boat race, they were all dressed up in suits, all matching in colour, as we walked past them to go onto the bridge none of them seemed to move, not even breath. As the doctor reached the side of the bridge he was no longer smiling at the racers, as the boats crossed the finish line mounts of cheer erupted but the doctor stared at the boats as they stopped,  
`Doctor what`s wrong? ` he leaned against the rails of the bridge, his face full of mystery,  
`On the 15th of March 1845, Oxford lose to Cambridge by ten lengths` I looked down and saw the Oxford team shouting and cheering, I then looked the by the side of bridge and the odd-looking group of people had now left,  
`Could somebody have gotten the information wrong? ` he put his hands in his pockets and left. I took one last look below and saw that the men in matching suits were now beside the oxford team. We stopped by a local pub in which we both had a ginger beer and shared a portion of chips,  
`I would have thought you would be happy that your team won, I mean would it really mean any different if they won or lost? ` he thought about it whilst he had a few chips,  
` Not at all` the bell chimed as the door to the pub opened, the doctors curiosity peaked as he saw who entered the pub, it appeared to be one of the Oxford racers, he was on his own but he seemed a little detached from himself as he walked through the pub to the bar,  
`Perhaps you should go and interrogate him` thinking that the right thing to do the doctor left his seat and joined the racer at the bar which left me to finish the left-over chips that we had.


End file.
